Skin
by panicattackkisses
Summary: Stiles and Lydia and rain to things to my brain, it's inevitable. Some serious sexual tension and the ever present Stydia fluff.
1. Chapter 1

The girl had gold in her soul and her mind was a goddamn nebula. Her hair was made of fire and her eyes could halt the toughest of guys in his tracks. She had a smirk that stopped him dead and one raised eyebrow could send him to his knees.  
So when Lydia Martin kissed him for the second time in his life, he was shocked to discover it wasn't because of an impending panic attack – it was because she simply wanted to.

The pair had been sitting on the sofa in the Stilinski household on a disgustingly rainy day. Movie after movie had been played as the skies turned from pink to purple and then navy to grey. The heavens poured down and created a relentless roar that was dulled from their fort of pillows and blankets.  
Stiles had watched in awe as she ran upstairs on arrival at his empty home. Lydia was soaked to the bone, her dress and his borrowed hoody drenched and clinging to her small frame in ways that sent him reeling. She clambered up the steps with a giggle, leaving puddles in her wake and a frazzled boy as she turned to send him a suggestive smile – just as she closed to door to his bedroom.

It was only minutes later when she appeared in the living room in one of his button up shirts and boxers. Stiles' mind was sent spinning and fire flooded his veins, his skin aching to touch her own. Her damp hair hung around her face and shoulders in curls of auburn and red, her face void of any make-up she once had on. Her smile was shy and questioning, her hands curled into fists that tugged on the end of his shirt – her confidence disappearing as he looked her over again and again.  
With blankets piled high in his arms and the soft dim of the TV in the background, he told her she looked adorable.  
The boy knew he could have used a hundred more adjectives to describe her at that moment but when her face lit back up at his compliment, he closed his lips and smiled.

Being with each other was easy. Sitting together, curled into one shape, sharing body heat and laughter and the same breath was what they now knew. It was easy, it was familiar, it was necessary to them.  
Her bare legs were draped across his knees, her head on his shoulder. Being so near to her was heavenly torture; all Stiles could smell was the summer rain mixed with her perfume. Her bare skin was glowing and her cheeks were flushed as she moved closer to him, laughing an honest, happy laugh through open lips that Stiles could never take his eyes off of.

When the skies outside turned to black and the movie credits rolled, the room seemed fuzzy and the feel of Lydia beside him was the only thing that seemed to matter in this world and every other planet that Stiles could think of.  
The house was filled with a comfortable silence, one that was warm and hid things to come. The air was tight with electricity and it tingled across their skin – Stiles was more awake than he had ever been. The lights were dim and as he looked down at the girl beside him, he saw shadows across her cheeks from her long lashes, her lips were wet from her tongue and her mind seemed to be racing.

With careful movements, she uncurled her body from the boys and rose to her full height beside him. Her wide eyes were full of emotions that Stiles couldn't quite place.  
Lydia bit down on her full bottom lip as Stile simply watched her, his head cocked to the side as she seemingly battled with her own thoughts.  
It was only when he raised a comforting hand to her arm that she met his questioning gaze. With a smile that he had never seen before, Stiles looked on in confusion as Lydia crawled towards him and placed herself onto his lap.  
Her long, creamy legs were placed on either side of his frozen body, her arms stretching out to wind around his neck. She brought her face close to her own, her nose brushing against the tip of his own. She exhaled her sweet breath across his lips and his own parted in response.  
With a murmur that vibrated through both of them, a confused Stiles asked, "Lydia, what're you doing?''  
The girl's small, dainty hands mapped their way across his chest, feeling how the hard planes under his shirt tensed at her touch. She toyed with the hem of his T-shirt, her usual hazel eyes dark and heavy as gazed up at him coyly from under thick lashes.  
"What we've both wanted to do for a long time, Stiles''.

He felt the heat radiate off of her and seep into his own skin and Stiles could have sworn parts of him were sizzling. His breaths were all of a sudden heavy and he watched in awe as the girl leant closer again.  
The only sound was the continuous patter of rain on the windows and the shallow pants coming from his parted lips. Lydia locked eyes with him and smiled a smile that Stiles knew from then on was just for him.  
When their lips met, it was tentative and gentle. It was barely a brush of skin against skin but it was warm and sweet and achingly real that Stiles clenched his eyes shut at the sensation. His hands flew from his sides to her back. He roamed the expanse of skin that was covered by one of his shirts and he sought out the small frame that was hidden underneath.  
The boy grasped her waist with strong hands and pulled her closer against him. He pulled her _down_ against him – letting her feel the sensations that she had caused - the hard, hot feel of him underneath her.  
She gasped into his open mouth, their lips still just touching. Seconds passed like hours before time seemed to stop altogether. Lydia's hands sought their way from his chest to his neck before claiming his face.  
She cupped his cheeks as she pulled him to her in desperation, her hands quickly moving to the back of his head and she threaded the soft tufts of hair through her fingers and she pulled gently.  
The boy let out a groan before their lips crashed together.

Storms raged outside and hell opened up, heat enveloped the room and Stiles was sure this is what sin was. It was sweet and heady – it tasted like berries and felt like silk on his skin.  
Their lips dragged against each other's as they fought for dominance. When Lydia felt Stiles tongue on her lips she crumbled and gave into him.  
She melted against the boy and she was sure her heart was never meant to race that hard. His tongue sought out hers and he toyed with her – kissing her deeper and pulling her body against him. The girl ground against him as her body screamed at her and the groan he emitted rumbled through his chest and into hers.  
They parted to breathe heavily, each pant falling onto the other's lips as they stared wildly at each other. Stiles' eyes were almost black and his hair was a hot mess from Lydia's clutches.  
With a heaving chest and shaking fingers, Lydia brought her hands to the shirt buttons that led a trail down her body. Once she had successful undone two, Stiles was quick to catch on and he knocked her hands away with little patience, letting his own take over.  
He trembled his way down her body, each button revealing expanses of smooth skin and lilac lace. His heart was in his mouth and he pressed his lips to her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder. Lydia took the boy's T-shirt into her hands and it only took one sharp, needy tug for Stiles to hold his arms up for her as she pulled it up and off of his body.  
Skin met skin as they fell to the couch together, their lips claiming each other's once more. With nervous hands and whispered reassurance, Stiles wrapped his fingers around the band of his boxers that Lydia wore so well. With a smooth motion that surprised even him, he slipped them off of her and threw them into the darkness of the room.  
His lips the sensitive spots on her neck as his hands wandered across the new skin that was revealed to him and Lydia sighed into the night. She closed her eyes at the new sensations that this amazing, wonderful, surprising boy was giving her.  
New colours and undiscovered stars swam in her vision like waves of the Tenerife Sea. She was floating on a new planet and Stiles was the only other person there with her.

He groaned and whispered her name into her skin, it rolled off his tongue like a prayer and he felt weak when she breathed his own back to him.  
It fell across his lips as he crawled back up her body, pressing into her as she wrapped her arms around him, tracing constellations from freckle to freckle on his back.  
"Lydia..."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Lydia".  
Her name fell onto her own parted lips in a whisper, the boy's voice hoarse and full of promise.  
Her eyes opened and the lust filled haze cleared enough for her to see Stiles' molton brown eyes gazing at her. They sparkled with excitement and she stared at him with an awed expression on her face.  
There was no getting past it anymore, the boy was beautiful.

She has almost forgotten that he had said her name, his facial expression was expectant above her and his thumb rubbed distracting circles onto the bare skin of her waist. His hand slipped lower, onto her thigh and all words escaped her.  
Lydia stuttered and her breath caught in her throat. There was a flash of bright light had flooded the room before leaking back out, leaving them in darkness.

The pair held their breaths and froze against each other, their legs still entwined and clothes scattered across the floor in the most guilty way.  
They waited for the tell tale sound of tyres on gravel but it never came. The room was filled with the sound of relieved breaths.

The cloud of lust that encaptured them had been momentarily broken and Lydia was now acutely aware that she was lying on the Stilinski's couch in nothing but her underwear.  
She swallowed heavily, her body overheating at the simple thought of her current situation. Added to the mix was the electric feel of Stiles' body pressed against her own.  
With every slight shift of his hips, sparks crawled frantically throughout her body, diving into her stomach and twisting there deliciously.

The boy seemed to experience something similar because, with a groan, he pushed himself against her, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips parting.  
More passing headlights flooded the living room.  
"Stiles".  
His lips sought out her neck, dipping down to her collarbone and kissing every faint scratch and faded battle bruise he could find across her skin. When his teeth scraped against the sensitive skin below her ear, she could only breathe out, "We have to go upstai-''.

When their lips found each others again it was still so new and different that it took Stiles' breath away. Hs large hands every smooth expanse of Lydia's skin that he could find. Her long legs wrapped around his own and he felt her lips slow when she came to realize his jeans were still very much on his body.  
She squirmed out from underneath him and he groaned at the sensations she caused. With a smirk, her small hands dropped to his belt and she perched on his lap with a smirk upon her swollen, ruby lips.  
He gazed up at her in complete wonder, his hooded eyes taking in her messy, strawberry blonde locks and the way they grazed his stomach as she tilted her head.  
His abdominal muscles clenched at the tickling sensation and he swore under his breath as Lydia pulled impatiently at his belt. Her hands fumbled nervously and Stiles' smiled a little as he watched her hands tremble.  
His own reached out to cover her own.

"You don't have to..''  
"I want to''.  
He bit his lip at her words and counted to ten in his head before meeting her sincere gaze. Her hazel eyes were now a glowing emerald and freckles of gold drew him in. Her long lashes brushed the tip of his nose and his shaky breath fell upon her lips.  
"Lydia, where is this going?''  
She licked her lips in anticipation; out of nervousness.  
"I don't know'', she admitted with a shy smile, "I don't care either, I just don't want to stop''.

The words had barely left her lips before Stiles' captured them with his own. He pulled her down onto him, her legs falling to either side of his hips naturally, as if they did it all the time.  
"I don't want to stop either", his words tumbled into her mouth in harsh pants and she could only nod as her lips crashed into his.  
Her hands made their way into his hair and she pulled almost too harshly at the mussed ends when his fingers traced the lacy edge of her underwear.  
He hissed in both pain and pleasure at the sensation but he paused and looked up to her.  
Lydia's eyes were closed and her lips were parted, her skin flushed and her cheeks rosy.

Stiles' watched curiously as his one calloused fingertip slipped under the waistband and disappeared into lilac lace, stopping once again on his curious path.  
Her lashes fluttered and a breathy ''oh'', left her lips.  
He stared up at her in wonder only finally propelling himself back into reality when Lydia leant her forehead against his own and whisper into his ear, ''please don't stop''.  
''Fuck''.


End file.
